frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.17
-Mam coś dla was- oznajmiła Roszpunka, podnosząc się z zydelka, i, tym charakterystycznym dla siebie gestem, odgarnęła włosy za ucho. -Jedno jedynie coś? Czy może też wiele cosiów?- spojrzała na nią chłodno Elsa, wytykając dobór słów godny córki młynarza, nie księżniczki. Julian, stojący przy wykuszu okiennym wraz z Kristoffem i usiłujący odnaleźć z nim nić porozumienia, spojrzał na królową spode łba, Anna zaś zwróciła ku swej królewskiej siostrzycy twarz, cichutko sapiąc z oburzenia. Uśmiech Roszpunki na ten przytyk nieco zbladł, jakby Elsa, choć od niej młodsza, onieśmielała ją swoimi manierami władczyni, a teraz także i mentorki. Roszpunka cicho odchrząknęła w piąstkę, wyprostowała się na całą wysokość, splotła dłonie na wysokości pępka. -Przywiozłam ze sobą waszej miłości oraz jej książęcej mości Annie upominki z Solgii- królowa skinęła niemal niezauważalnie głową, jakby wypowiedź uczennicy była stosunkowo akceptowalna w jej mniemaniu. -Ja, wraz z mą królewską siostrą, doceniamy twój gest, wasza książęca mość- odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie królowa, ostatecznie zamykając powieść, którą do tej pory utrzymywała wpół otwartą. Skinięcie niepewnej dłoni najstarszej z dziewcząt obecnych w pomieszczeniu, jedynej mężatki, a będącej jednocześnie najbardziej z nich wylęknioną, pobudziło pachołka. Za chwilę do komnaty gościnnej przydzielonej księżniczce Roszpunce wsunęło się dwóch służących trzymających w rękach podłużne, prostokątne pudła z lakierowanego, sztywnego papieru barwionego czernią w masie. -Czyżby suknie?- spytała Anna, podrywając się z zydla, cała w uśmiechach, starając się wprowadzić nieco ciepła do komnaty, w której zdawała się panować zima, roztaczana tym razem jedynie w przenośni, przez królową. Księżniczki Anna i Roszpunka wyciągnęły ku sobie ręce, uścisnęły przez moment swoje dłonie. -Tak!- odpowiedziała księżniczka z Solgii, uśmiechnięta w odpowiedzi, czując w osobie młodszej królewskiej córy Arendelle sojusznika i przyjaciółkę. -Proszę zanieść podarek do moich komnat- nakazała Elsa, jakby nie przejmowała się prezentem, nie podnosząc się nawet z miejsca. Uśmiech Roszpunki zrzedł, w jej oczach zagościł dziwny blask, który dostrzec potrafił tylko Julek, który zacisnął zęby, nauczony już, że nie wszystko powinno się mówić przy monarchii. Postąpił jednak krok ku zwróconemu do niego tyłem wysokiego krzesła królowej, na co Kristoff złapał go za ramię. Pokręcił głową. Za oknem panował mrok, hrabiowie świętowali wigilię we własnych domach i komnatach po zakończonej już uczcie w pałacu królowej, która, w czasie jej trwania, jak zwykle lśniła uśmiechem i łagodnością, w swej srebrzyście skrzącej sukni - przykładna monarchini. Wciąż w jej nienagannie ułożonych, niemalże białych włosach, znajdowała się złota korona z niebieskim okiem górskiego kryształu. Zapadła cisza. Anna milcząco, przepraszając gościa, uczennicę swej siostry, wzrokiem, odesłała jednym gestem własny podarek do swoich książęcych pokojów. Usiadła z powrotem na zydlu, podniosła karty. Roszpunka zasiadła naprzeciw i wzięła w ręce karty, które jej przypadły w tym rozdaniu. Grały w nową dla Anny grę, którą Roszpunka przywiozła z Solgii – makao. I jedynymi dźwiękami, które rozbrzmiewały wokół poza śniegiem uderzającym w szyby, ogniem trzaskającym w palenisku, były półgłosy dwóch księżniczek grających z małym zacięciem. Nagle rozległ się pierwszy odgłos dzwonu. Elsa odłożyła powieść, Anna zaś swoje karty. Kristoff nagle wpatrzył się w Annę, uśmiechnął do niej, jakby niezręczna atmosfera nagle przestała ich dotyczyć. Królowa natomiast podniosła się szybko, spojrzała na obecnych z łagodnością monarchini, choć jej wzrok, za każdym razem gdy zbliżał się do któregoś z gości, wydawał się twardnieć, skłoniła głowę na krótką chwilę. Drugi dźwięk dzwonu. -Wesołych świąt- powiedziała niegłośno, przytulając jedną ręką książkę do piersi, po czym, zgarnąwszy spódnice sukni, wyszła. *** W alkierzu uniósł się zapach zgaszonej świecy, i tylko księżyc zaglądał przez okno, a jasność śniegu zalegającego na balkonie jedynie potęgowała jego blask, który padał również na królową stojącą przy oknie i patrzącą w noc. Proste nocne giezło wykończone wąskimi koronkami na krawędziach, z subtelnym roślinnym haftem wzdłuż przedniej krawędzi dekoltu. Anna, po raz pierwszy pojawiwszy się w drzwiach bezgłośnie, właśnie przeżywała jeszcze coś po raz pierwszy: jej siostra miała rozpuszczone włosy. Opadały łagodnymi, miękkimi falami na ramiona, i tylko dwa pasma znad skroni były zebrane do tyłu, gdzie łączyła je niewielka spinka. I wydawała się być tak krucha, jakby utkana z lodu, i taka ulotna – jak duch bądź driada. Taka zagubiona. Młodsza z cór Arendelle odwróciła wzrok, jak gdyby właśnie ujrzała coś, co nie było nigdy jej przeznaczone, zaraz jednak wślizgnęła się do komnaty, zamykając za sobą skrzydło drzwi. Jedynie mdły blask zza okien rozświetlał upiorną poświatą pomieszczenie wypełnione chłodem. Księżniczka objęła się ramionami, zadrżała, królowa zaś, jakby wyczuwając jej obecność, zwróciła ku niej twarz, uśmiechnęła się nikło. -Elsia, ja... Wybacz, sądziłam, że jeszcze z kimś jesteś, więc tak sobie zajrzałam miast pukać- młodsza z królewskich cór spłoniła się rumieńcem i uśmiechnęła głupio, zdając sobie sprawę z niewłaściwego kontekstu własnych słów. -Znaczy że pracujesz, nic innego- uzupełniła więc szybko i gotowa była dalej usiłować naprostować znaczenie wypowiedzi, jednak Elsa zaśmiała się krótko, zapalając świecę. -Cóż jednak chciałaś?- spytała zerkając znad płomienia, a jej twarz, omigotana skocznym światłem, wydała się być całkiem biała, właściwie nawet nieco podszyta szarością. -Życzyć ci dobrej nocy- szeroki uśmiech dziewczyny, która splotła ręce za plecami i zakołysała na piętach. -Ale tak patrzyłaś w to okno... Aby cię coś nie trapi? -Och, jedynie przyspieszyłam ślub- machnęła ręką, jednak twarz nagle stała się kamienna, nieprzenikniona. -Słucham?! -Pragnę już mieć za sobą ten mariaż- westchnęła, przestawiając lichtarz ze świecą, na co jej płomyk zamigotał gwałtowniej, z sekretarzyka na gzyms wyziębłęgo kominka, którego usługi były jej niepotrzebne. *** Anna, lekko zdyszana, o rozbieganym spojrzeniu poszukującym pośród odzianej w ciemną, chłodną zieleń służby oraz wygodnie, choć nieporządnie, ubranych marynarzy, jednego, jasnego oblicza. Królewski statek, o falszburtach zdobionych elegancko, skromnie pozłotą i strzelistym, zgrabnym maszcie, przyciągał do siebie uwagę wszelkich ludzi w przystani – wokoło poruszali się ludzie ładujący na pokład ostatnie pakunki, przygotowujący okręt, w pozornym nieładzie i pośpiechu, do wyruszenia na otwarte wody zimnego oceanu silnie pachnącego zimową wilgocią. Jest! Królowa, w swojej sztandarowej lodowej sukni o długim, przejrzystym trenie szeleszczącym niczym dwie zaszronione rękawice pocierane o siebie delikatnie, i niemal białych włosach zebranych w ciasny, ślimakowaty kok nad karkiem. Wyglądała w chłodnym blasku zimowego słońca na bledszą niż zazwyczaj, częściowo skryta pod baldachimem rozpiętym na czterech tyczkach, baldachimem w pasy kolorów królewskiego rodu, wyszywanym złotem, naprzemiennie, w drobne kwiaty krokusa i inicjały władczyni. Piękna, posągowa Elsa obserwowała ludzi wnoszących na statek ostatnie, najmniejsze sztuki jej licznego bagażu – zdecydowała się przecie zabrać nawet własne meble z dębowego drewna obramowanego zdobieniami z białego złota, ulubione tapiserie, pościel z najprzedniejszych jedwabiów malowanych ręcznie w przepiękne wzory. Okryta szczelnie peleryną Anna przecisnęła się między służbą, ukłoniła siostrze głęboko, wytwornie. -Elso?- dopiero ten niegłośny głos księżniczki wyrwał władczynię z nieruchomej, pełnej niepokoju, zadumy. Spojrzała nań, a jej wzrok, wpierw nieobecny, zdał się w jednej chwili powracać do rzeczywistości. -Tak, Anno?- miękki, aksamitny głos pełen siostrzanej miłości. Nie było wokół nikogo, przed kim trzeba było zachować władczą surowość otoczoną lukrem miłosierdzia. -Jesteś pewna, że mus ci płynąć… Tam?- głos księżniczki wydawał się wibrować strachem: strachem przed wypuszczeniem na ocean jedynej żyjącej krewniaczki, jakby i ją miał pochłonąć ciemny, gwałtowny odmęt spienionego sztormu; strachem przed miejscem, które miała odwiedzić jej siostrzyca i zamieszkiwać je przez najbliższe tygodnie. Królowa uśmiechnęła się blado, jak gdyby dzieliła siostrzane obawy. -Niestety- odparła z westchnieniem. -Wymów się chorobą!- głos Anny zadrżał, nieco przyspieszony, gdy księżniczka zapomniała o lekcjach dykcji. –Nie płyń!- jeszcze poprosiła, odrobinę płaczliwie, rzucając się na szyję ukochanej siostry i królowej. Przytuliła się, jakby była pływaczką zaginioną pośrodku morza, a jej siostra – dryfującym kawałem drewna, pozwalającym nie utonąć z wymęczenia. Elsa, na moment zastygając, lekko zdziwiona tak nagłym, publicznym wybuchem uczuć, zaraz jednak ułożyła delikatne, smukłe dłonie na plecach siostrzycy, wtulając się w nią równie panicznie, choć wydawała się być mniej wylewną, poszukując oparcia oraz siły, której tak wiele będą od niej wymagać kolejne, mnogie, dni. -Powinność – powinnością, siostro- powiedziała zaraz królowa, ostrożnie odsuwając od siebie pełną strachu księżniczkę. –Wrócę rychło, przed Wielką Nocą. Ani się obejrzysz- płonne to były starania o przywołanie choć nikłego uśmiechu na twarz siostrzyczki. Obie zwróciły się ku kapitanowi, który zbliżył się niemal niezauważenie, niczym kot, kołyszącym się krokiem wilka morskiego. Ukłonił się głęboko, uniżenie. -Pora wypływać, pani- oznajmił, bez entuzjazmu, oczekiwanego w choćby drobnej mierze od osoby będącej związaną z żeglugą całe niemal swoje życie. Wszyscy świadomie politycznie obywatele wiedzieli, jak wiele władczyni wymaga od samej siebie, planując poślubienie starszego krewniaka księcia Hansa. -Pożegnam się jeszcze z jej książęcą mością, kapitanie- oznajmiła, na co on ukłonił się ponownie, pełen zgody na ostatnie słowa przed rozłąką królewskich sióstr. Elsa zwróciła się ku Annie. –Pilnie studiuj z Benevolusem, on będzie ci prawą ręką. -Ale… -Anno… Będziesz mieć towarzyszkę, Roszpunka przecie zostaje wraz z tobą. Osłodzicie sobie wzajemnie dni oczekiwania- uśmiechnęła się królowa, przypominając siostrze, iż mąż ich kuzynki również jest daleko od dworu. –Oczekuję twej obecności w dniu swego ślubu- dodała, nieco figlarnie, choć siostra jej wyczuła, jak nagle w gardle Elsy stanął strach, niemal wstrzymując jej słowa. Młodsza z królewskich cór uśmiechnęła się krzywo. -Do zobaczenia- powiedziała księżniczka, zaciskając mocno palce na niebieskich spódnicach wierzchniej sukni podbitej zającami dla ochrony przed zimowym chłodem. -Do zobaczenia- odparła Elsa, pochylając się ku niej, wyciskając dwa pocałunki, niczym muśnięcia skrzydeł motyla, na jej poróżowiałych od zimna policzkach. –Nie trać ducha- dodała jeszcze, po czym odeszła, by po rozłożonym pomoście wsiąść na rozkołysany subtelnie ruchem wody statek. Stanęła jeszcze przy falszburcie, pomachała z eleganckim brakiem rozmachu siostrze, która odwzajemniła niemrawo gest. Kristoff czekał na początku pomostu, przyglądając się podszytemu głębokim niepokojem smutkowi ukochanej, która zaraz podbiegła doń i padła w jego ramiona z cichym, suchym szlochem. -Wróci, to nie zamknięte drzwi- powiedział, gładząc czule jej głowę przez grubą tkaninę kaptura. Poczuł jak palce dziewczyny wczepiają się w skórę kamizeli na jego piersi. –No, nie płacz, morze ma być spokojne, nic się jej nie stanie- powiedział jeszcze, przygarniając ją bliżej. Służba znała emocjonalność księżniczki, tak samo jak i mieszczanie – wiedzieli, że potrzeba jej teraz pociechy, nikogo więc nie dziwiła ta opiekuńczość bohatera narodu. *** Zimny, siekący wiatr przytulał lodowy tren do gibkiej, smukłej figury królowej stojącej na dziobie. Żagle, rozdęte masami powietrza, pchały okręt ku Południowym Wyspom. Wyruszyła w tę podróż samotnie, mając za towarzystwo trzy najbliższe jej dworki, które jednak chroniły się w ich kajucie przed mrozem wilgotnego powietrza. Opięta skrzącą się lodem suknią, niespotykanego nigdzie we świecie kroju, władczyni nie czuła się źle z samotnością, opierając silnie dłonie o barierki, by nie upaść na pokład kołysany falami oceanu. Pochłaniał ją strach – lodowość cudownej sukni burzyły rękawiczki sięgające niemal łokcia, w jaśniejszym odcieniu niebieskości, zdobione srebrną nicią w roślinny, symetryczny wzór typowy dla eleganckich strojów Arendelle. Czuła, jak sztywne są końcówki tkaniny wokół jej paznokci oraz opuszków, jak gdyby nawet ciepło materiału nie mogło powstrzymać niepokoju przed pokazywaniem swojej siły tętniącej w sinych żyłach Elsy. Zbliżał się mrok, majtkowie wędrowali po pokładzie, zapalając lampy. Elsa stała wciąż na dziobie, niemal nieruchoma, spoglądając ku swojej przyszłości: nic nie potrafiła dostrzec, los przybrał się w nieprzejrzystą mgłę, skrzętnie pilnując swych tajemnic. Wkrótce kapitan, gdy dworki, zmęczone nudnościami morskiej choroby, przysypiały w swej kajucie, czekając na królową, która pozwoliłaby im skryć się pod pierzynami, zbliżył się do Elsy zwróconej doń tyłem, głośno odchrząkając, by nie przestraszyć młodej pani. -Królowo, może pójdziecie do swej kajuty, położycie się, odpoczniecie?- zaproponował opiekuńczym tonem głosu, jakby był troskliwym wujem Elsy, z szacunkiem mówiąc o swej władczyni w liczbie mnogiej, jak gdyby w jej osobie kryły się dwa duchy: jeden będący nią samą, drugi zaś będący bożym wybrańcem, naznaczonym koroną i świętymi olejami. Zwróciła się ku niemu, posłała mężczyźnie uśmiech. -Tak chyba zrobię, kapitanie- odparła, na chwilę znów zerkając w czerń przed dziobem. –Ciemność i tak nie pozwala zobaczyć nic, co dalej jest niż moja ręka- stwierdziła, korzystając z podanego ramienia, gdy schodziła po schodkach na pokład. –Dobrej nocy- powiedziała, gdy mężczyzna ukłonił się przed nią niemal nabożnie. Zniknęła w ciemnościach okrętu. *** -Cóż przeczytać, jaśnie pani?- jedna z dworek spytała, wiedząc i tak, że jedynie dwie księgi legend oraz pięknych baśni zostały zabrane jako rozrywka dla bezużytecznych pasażerek wysokiego urodzenia. -Wybierz swą ulubioną opowieść- powiedziała Elsa miękko, odwracając na chwilę spojrzenie od bulaju. Lodowa kreacja nie piętrzyła się wokół niej na podobieństwo sukien o sutych spódnicach noszonych przez jej dwórki. Mówiła im, by na pokładzie ubierały się w zwykłe stroje, by wizytowo odziały się dopiero gdy będą już niedaleko portu Południowych Wysp, one jednakże, by okazać swą solidarność z wystrojoną w elegancką suknię królową, również stroiły się dzień w dzień, jakby za moment miały zstąpić z pokładu na pomost obcego kraju. Słodki, spokojny głos zaczął czytać słowa, przystrajając je recytacyjnymi umiejętnościami. Dwie pozostałe panny grały w karty, choć nie była to ich ulubiona rozrywka, gdyż hafty oraz szwy w które wpatrywały w skupieniu swoje piękne oczy przywołały znów dziwne uczucia w żołądku, jak gdyby miały powrócić rewolty nieprzyzwyczajonych do morskich podróży organizmów. *** -Och, Kristoff! Umrę z niepokoju, naprawdę! Nie ma wciąż wiadomości od Elsy, oszaleję zaraz!- gorączkowała się Anna, wędrując niespokojnie po bibliotece królewskiej. -Uspokój się, przecież tam się płynie przynajmniej tydzień, a przy złym wietrze nawet dwa, a oni nie płyną jeszcze pełnego tygodnia- stwierdził, unosząc wzrok znad księgi, którą nakazała studiować mu księżniczka pragnąca wyuczyć go umiejętności czytania, posiąść którą i on chciał: wykonywał więc polecenia nieudolnej nauczycielki, chodząc potem w tajemnicy na nauki do portowego rachmistrza – ni cyfra, ni litera nie były mu obcymi. -Powinni więc być już na miejscu! -zapierała się wbrew logice. -Nie, kochana. Pewno dopiero są w połowie drogi- stwierdził, podnosząc się z krzesła. Zbliżył się do księżniczki, przerwał jej marsz po pomieszczeniu, przygarniając ją do siebie, obejmując ciasno. –Obiecała, że wyśle wiadomość, więc wyśle. Uspokój się, jeśli będzie się o co bać, to zaczniesz jak minie tych pięć dni i jeszcze czas potrzebny kurierowi, żeby tu dojechać- mówił monotonnym, uspakajającym głosem, pierwszy chyba raz widząc tak zaniepokojoną Annę. Czy tak samo martwiła się o niego, gdy dowiedziała się, że go uprowadzono? -No ale… Kris!- jej głos był imitacją dziecka, które jest zrozpaczone złym kolorem wymarzonej zabawki, którą dostało pod choinkę. -Spokojnie. -Dobrze- zgodziła się w końcu, przytulając policzek do lekkiej, tkaninowej kamizelki Kristoffa, zdobnej wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi oraz rozcięcia z przodu aplikacją, uroczą w swej prostocie, przedstawiającą w barwach ciepłej, niemal złotej żółci, przygaszonego, oliwkowego odcienia zieleni i kontrastującego burgundu wzór jodełki obramowanej przy brzegach wąskimi podłużnymi paskami, i przetykanej regularnie kropkami. Objął ją ciaśniej, jakby odruchowo chcąc chronić Annę przed złem oraz strachem świata, wsparł brodę o czubek jej główki. -Dziękuję, że jesteś mi wsparciem- wymamrotała w kamizelę. Nie odpowiedział nic. Wycisnął jedynie pocałunek pośród jej rudych włosów. *** Brawo! Kolejna wygrana! Elsa odłożyła karty na stolik. -Jaśnie pani ma dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowe szczęście do karcianych gier- zaszczebiotała jedna z dworek swoim miłym głosem, zbierając talię i tasując papierowe prostokąciki o koszulkach zdobnych złotem. -Powiada się, że kto ma szczęście do kart, ten nie ma szczęścia w miłości- zripostowała z lekkim, bladym uśmiechem królowa, a pozostałe dwie dworki spiorunowały zgodnie spojrzeniem zastygłą w połowie ruchu, przygaszoną słowami władczyni, dziewczynę jakby mówiły jej idealnie zsynchronizowanym chórem: „Głupiaś niczym gęś!”. *** -Poza tym, Anno, mam prezent dla ciebie oraz Kristoffa- oznajmiła, palcami poszukując w ciemności swojej sypialni, po której ścianach hulały jasne rozbłyski małego ognia świecy, szkatuły z biżuterią. -Nie zmieniaj, błagam! Tematu, Elsiu! - księżniczka postąpiła ku siostrze duży, skoczny krok, jakby chciała objąć ją ciasno i skrępować, niczym kaftan bezpieczeństwa krępujący groźnego szaleńca. Jednakże jedynie wyciągnęła ku niej dłonie. -Elsiu- powtórzyła prosząco. Królowa wyprostowała się, jej dłonie spoczywały na zamkniętym wciąż, wypukłym wieku szkatuły. Spojrzała przez ramię na siostrę i uśmiechała się łagodnie. Wyciągnęła ku niej jedną z rąk, ujęła palce siostrzyczki. -Nie martw się, Aniu- powiedziała, pierwszy raz odkąd wieczność coraz mocniej oplatała je coraz ciaśniej, używając zdrobniałej formy imienia siostry. -Nie zrobiłabym nic, czego nie byłabym w stanie przyjąć z wysoko uniesioną głową. Przecie to wiesz, siostro- uśmiech Elsy był sympatyczny, ciepły, a głos miękki, pełen mądrości królowej. Anna odwzajemniła uśmiech, ufając zapewnieniu siostrzycy. -Więc co to za prezent?- pozwoliła nowemu tematowi popłynąć, zbliżając się tanecznie do szkatuły i wyglądając ponad ramieniem starszej z cór Arendelle – ta zaś, bez słowa, uniosła wieko i wydobyła spod swych królewskich klejnotów niewielki, jedwabny woreczek. Rozsupłała sznureczki, by wysypać na dłoń dwa złote łańcuszki, których medaliki były połączone ze sobą, tworząc plecionkę żeglarza, plecionkę miłosną innymi słowy. Anna również znała tę plecionkę: widząc symbol otworzyła głupio buzię, ze zdziwieniem i zachwytem wpatrując się weń lśniącymi oczyma. Uniosła je zaraz na siostrę. -Naprawdę?- spytała niegłośno. -Tak, Anno. Macie moje błogosławieństwo już teraz, na wypadek gdyby stało mi się coś złego- powiedziała łagodnie, a ruch jej palców zdający się przełamywać medalion, rzeczywiście jedynie rozdzielając dwie części plecionki, by wisiorki były oddzielnymi wobec siebie, zbyt zajął uwagę młodszej siostrzycy, by przemyślała pełen sens słów Elsy, która sięgnęła po dłoń Anny i złożyła na niej oba wijące się wężowato łańcuszki. Przygięła palce siostry, by zamknęły się na naszyjnikach. -Dziękuję ci- powiedziała Anna, a jej oczy zawilgły wzruszeniem. Objęły się. -Dobrej nocy. -Wzajemnie, Elsiu. Zdmuchnięty płomień nie igrał już rozbłyskami na ścianach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania